赵信/技能数据
}} Abilities ) or on an enemy unit, reducing the target's armor for a short duration. If Xin Zhao attacks or Charges a different unit than his previous target, the Challenge debuff is removed from it. *Challenge will not activate on structures such as turrets or inhibitors. |firstname = Three Talon Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Xin Zhao prepares to unleash a fearsome combo, causing his next 3 standard attacks to deal bonus damage with the final attack knocking his opponent into the air. *'Cost:' 30 mana. |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Three Talon Strike is a autoattack modifier that causes Xin Zhao's next 3 autoattacks to deal bonus physical damage, and the third attack to cause a knockup effect on the attacked target for 1 second. Every enhanced attack will also reduce all of his other abilities' cooldowns by 1 second. *If Xin Zhao is blinded while using Three Talon Strike, his attacks will count as misses, and not deal any damage **Attacking while having the blind debuff will also consume the stacks **Even if Xin Zhao is blinded, he can still activate the knockup effect of Three Talon Strike *Three Talon Strike can critically strike, but only the basic attack part gets multiplied. *Three Talon Strike changes Xin Zhao's attack animation, and as a result, the attack speed during the ability would be slightly faster than usual. *Three Talon Strike will affect turrets, dealing extra damage. The third hit's knockup is not applied. **Inhibitors and the Nexus will not be affected by the bonus damage and will not consume the enhanced stacks, but will still reset Xin Zhao's autoattack timer *Three Talon Strike resets Xin Zhao's autoattack timer on cast. *Three Talon Strike's cooldown will not begin until it expires. **Due to this, Three Talon Strike does not reduce its own cooldown. |secondname = Battle Cry |secondinfo = (Passive): Xin Zhao passively heals himself for the third basic attack. (Active): Xin Zhao unleashes a battle cry, granting him attack speed for 5 seconds. *'Cost:' 35 mana |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Battle Cry passively heals Xin Zhao every third basic attack. When activated, Battle Cry is a self-target ability that increases Xin Zhao's attack speed. *Battle Cry has no cast time and does not interrupt Xin Zhao's previous orders. *Battle Cry's passive heal will count and trigger on attacks upon enemy structures. |thirdname = Audacious Charge |thirdinfo = (Active): Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing magic damage and slowing them and all other enemies in the area for 2 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Range:' 600 *'Diameter:' 225 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Audacious Charge is a targeted area of effect dash that causes Xin Zhao to charge at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and slowing it and other enemy units within a short radius. *Xin Zhao is immune to knock-back effects during Audacious Charge's animation excluding . |ultiname = Crescent Sweep |ultiinfo = (Active): Xin Zhao executes a fierce spear sweep on targets around him, dealing a base amount + 15% of their current health in physical damage. His armor and magic resistance are boosted for 6 seconds by a bonus per enemy champion hit. In addition, this ability knocks back enemies that are not challenged (passive). *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Diameter:' 375 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Crescent Sweep is a point blank area of effect ability that deals physical damage to enemy units in a radius around Xin Zhao, with bonus damage dealt based on affected targets' current health. All affected units are also knocked away from Xin Zhao, except any unit debuffed with . Xin Zhao also gains bonus armor and magic resistance for a short duration, scaling with the number of enemy champions hit. }} Category:英雄技能数据